


Texts With Ken

by gingersmitten



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersmitten/pseuds/gingersmitten
Summary: Ken was kind enough to provide Ryu with a cellphone so they could keep in touch while traveling.  A short fic for y-gal before it went down.





	Texts With Ken

**[SAKURA]:** hihi

**[RYU]:** Oh hello Sakura. How did you get my phone number?

**[SAKURA]:** u type slow

**[RYU]:** Ken only gave me this phone recently.

**[RYU]:** Have you been training well?

**[SAKURA]:** yeh ive been a good girl

**[SAKURA]:** wat u wearin

**[RYU]:** My karate gi

**[SAKURA]:** take it off and send me a photo of ur dick

**[RYU]:** Sakura! That is not appropriate.

**[RYU]:** I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression last time

**[RYU]:** But it would not work between us.

**[SAKURA]:** but u made luv 2 me all nite long that time :(

**[RYU]:** I'm having trouble understanding y

**[RYU]:** Oh

**[RYU]:** OH

**[RYU]:** NO I DIDN'T! What are you saying?!

**[SAKURA]:** jk bro this is ken.

**[RYU]:** Ken?! What are you doing with Sakura's phone?

**[SAKURA]:** she busy

**[RYU]:** Where are you?

**[SAKURA]:** 6 inches inside yo girl

**[RYU]:** WHAT?!

**[SAKURA]:** man shes a real screamer 4 a virgin

**[SAKURA]:** ex virgin

**[RYU]:** STOP THIS KEN

**[RYU]:** SHE IS FOURTEEN

**[SAKURA]:** so wat. I was younger than her 4 my 1st tiem

**[SAKURA]:** besides she lovin it

**[SAKURA]:** bein pleased in ways u never could provide bro.

**[SAKURA]:** man why r japanese girls so squeaky. its like fucking a doggy toy

**[RYU]:** I WELL KILN YOU

**[SAKURA]:** lol autocorrect u must be really mad

**[SAKURA]:** im just loosening her up 4 u bro dis jailbait tight as hell

**[SAKURA]:** SO sweet

**[RYU]:** WHAT IF YOU GET HER PREGNANT?!

**[SAKURA]:** dude u know im an ass kinda guy

**[SAKURA]:** ill pull out and finish up in there

**[SAKURA]:** ...oops

**[RYU]:** WHAT'S HAPPENING

**[SAKURA]:** dude dont worry she got pills shell just take two after

**[RYU]:** YOU HAVE NO HONOR

**[SAKURA]:** I promise ill finish in her ass like I said just gimme like 10 min

**[SAKURA]:** 5 min wow she really got me worked up

**[SAKURA]:** there we go got her black cherry. ;)

**[SAKURA]:** sophomores always have the tightest little holes I swear

**[SAKURA]:** man this so much better than that faggy shit u do. girls r so soft and they smell so nice.

**[SAKURA]:** hehe howd u like it if she sucked me off 2?

**[SAKURA]:** ill mark all three holes u won't be able to stick it anywhere I haven't been before

**[SAKURA]:** man were makin hella babies right now

**[SAKURA]:** asian babies r the cutest

**[SAKURA]:** Ryu? r u there?

**[KEN]:** dude it was just a joke man, see?

**[KEN]:** I just used a profile photo I found on her facebook.

**[KEN]:** Ryu?

**[RYU]:** Oh my god I am so mad at you right now.

**[RYU]:** I am going to hit you so hard the next time I see you.

**[KEN]:** lol u couldve checked and seen it was my digits

**[KEN]:** u dumbass

 


End file.
